


Promise

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a promise. for <a href="http://www.mariathegirlwhofangirled.tumblr.com">
mariathegirlwhofangirled</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Stiles had made a promise. It was simple. 

When the Alpha pack invaded Beacon Hills; things came to light. Things that had to do with Derek. And Derek felt miserable because they were things that kept him from opening up,  _fully._

It happened, one day when Stiles was researching stuff for the pack. His pack, that he was now fully a part of. Derek came to visit him to see what he had found out. There was silence. Complete and utter silence, while Derek waited for Stiles to tell him. 

Even if said promise went unsaid, Stiles had made a promise to be there for Derek even if other’s weren’t. He had come to care for Derek. _Very much._

Their relationship was complicated at best. But they understood each other better than most people understood either of them. And for that Stiles was grateful, because he had someone who could relate.

“What have you found out, Anything pertinent?” Derek queried.

“As of right now, no.” Stiles sighed, he knew that’s really the only reason why Derek stopped by. He couldn’t help it though, he wanted Derek to stay. “Do you, ugh,” Stiles scratched his head nervously before saying, “Want to uh, stay?” 

Derek looked up at him in surprise. 

Stiles gulped. 

“The answer is yes.” 

Stiles perked up. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Derek said simply. 

Stiles smiled. 

No other words were needed. 


End file.
